Pokemon Special, las criaturas de cristal
by ElTomy
Summary: Hoenn esta en peligro otra vez. Ruby y Sapphire deberan encontrar 5 gemas misteriosas para salvarlo con la ayuda de un misterioso entrenador.
1. 01: La criatura de cristal

Bueno este es el primer fanfic que subo a esta pagina, y hace mucho tiempo que no subo uno (desde la caida de los MSN groups, o sea ya se haran una idea XD), bueno quise hacer una historia de mi region favorita con los personajes del manga, en si habra aventura pero tambien podre algo de romance en la historia.

Por ultimo quiero pedir disculpas solo si tengo muchas faltas de ortografia, comenten, critiques o den su opinion todo sirve ;)

_**Pokémon Special:**_

_**Las criaturas de cristal**_

_Capitulo 1: La criatura de cristal._

Ya a pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido en el frente de batalla, todo a vuelto a la normalidad en Hoenn, Red y el resto del grupo de los sempais han vuelto a sus propias regiones a descansar como se merecen, Esmerald se fue con Latias con el objetivo de ayudar a los Pokémons perdidos y necesitados, por otro lado, Ruby sigue participando en todos los concursos posibles de la región y Sapphire entrena con el nuevo objetivo de enfrentarse a la elite y convertirse en la nueva campeona de todo Hoenn.

Todo empieza cuando Ruby ganó el concurso de belleza de Ciudad Portual y su pokémon Mimi (Milotic) recibia el listón, el pequeño ego que tenia causo que festeje su victoria.

-¡Ooh sii!, otro listón para nuestra colección, y todo esto es gracias a ti Mimi!- dijo el joven de vestimenta roja, el pokémon se limito a sonreir y poner una posee victoriosa.

El momento de fama duro 10 minutos debido a que tambien le hicieron un retrato y sacarón varias fotos, despues de eso tan solo estiraba sus brazos para poder relajarse un poco, sin embargo, fue sorprendido un por una figura misteriosa que aparecio de repente al frente de él que lo asusto mucho y lo hizo caer para atras.

-Jajaja, que susto te diste, debiste haber visto tu cara – dijo la figura.

-Ja ja que graciosa, Sapphire, ahora ensucie mi ropa – respondio mientras trataba de limpiarse un poco del polvo.

-Ya deja de lloriquear, fue solo una broma-

-¿Y que haces por aqui?-

-Solo pasaba por aqui y quise fijarme si participabas en este concurso-

-Mmm..., con que ahora te gustan los concursos- dijo con una sonrisa un poco malvada.

-¡Claro que no!, es solo que queria ver si estabas, ademas no me gustan los concursos, solo los acepto, pero las batallas son mejores- dijo con gran alegria.

-Solo te gusta destruir y lastimar cosas-

-¡Oye!, eso no es cierto, no mientas tambien disfrutas de las batallas, como cuando...-

-¿Como cuando...?-

-Cuando me salvaste de ese Salamance cuando eramos niños- ambos se quedarón en silencio.

-...¿Que cosa?- dijo Ruby arruinando el momento.

-¡No te hagas otra vez, se que lo recuerdas todo! - grito su compañera bastante enojada.

-Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada de lo del incidente entre Groudon y Kyogre-

-Como quieras... (¿cuando va a admitir todo lo que paso durante esa pelea?)- dijo con enojo por fuera y un poco de pena por dentro.

En ese momento se oyo una explosion cerca del puerto, por instinto los jovenes fueron hacia el lugar de los hechos a comprobar lo sucedido, al acercarse habia muchas personas y pokémons huyendo, ya que Ciudad Portual era una ciudad mas de cordinadores que de entrenadores. Cuando nuestros protagonistas contemplarón la escena no entendian lo que pasaba, parecia como un maniqui de cristal en forma de un pokemon cuadrupedo atacaba la zona sin un objetivo en comun.

-Que es esa cosa?- Dijo Ruby.

-Crees que sea un Pokémon?- intentando buscar informacion con su pokedex, pero esta no encontraba nada.

-Sera de otra region?, bueno eso no importa hay que detenerlo aqui y ahora- dijo el muchacho con determinación.

Sin nada mas que decir ambos lanzarón sus pokébolas, por parte de Ruby salio Nana (Mightyena) y del lado de Sapphire salio su Dono (Donphan), la extraña criatura no tardo en darse cuenta de su precensia y se lanzo al ataque de sus contricantes.

-Aprovechemos que esta alejado para bajar sus habilidades, ¡Nana usa **Malicioso**!-

-¡Y tu Dono usa **Gruñido**!-

Aparentemente ninguno de los dos ataques tuvierón efecto contra la criatura y derribó a Nana sin piedad haciendo que volara contra un contenedor, dejandola bastante lastimada, siendo conciente del poder de su enemigo Sapphire dio la siguiente orden "ahora **Desenrrollar**" Dono se enrrollo y empezo a girar a toda velocidad contra la bestia de cristal, pero esta recibio el ataque, la chica de la selva canto victoria pero se dio cuenta de algo, Donphan seguia rodando en el mismo punto, la criatura habia recibido el ataque pero fue intencional lo estaba parando con la parte superior de su cabeza, juntando fuerza hizo que Dono retrocediera unos centimetros sin parar su movimiento para atras para que la criatura pueda recibir el ataque mas apropiadamente, esta vez lo recibio con sus patas delanteras pero lo que hizo que Sapphire se impresionara es que la bestia dejo que Dono se adelantara, juntó poder para levantarlo, luego lo lanzó al aire y finalmente saltar y dirigirse a toda velocidad contra el pokémon elefante y acabar con él.

-Oh no, Dono no podra defenderse en el aire y menos habiendo perdido el equilibrio, Ruby haz algo!-

-En eso estoy, Nana, usa **Hyperrayo**!-

Rapidamente Mightyena cargo su ataque y lo lanzo directo a su enemigo que estaba a medio camino, cuando estaba a punto de impactar la criatura evadio el ataque con total facilidad como si pudiera volar, Ruby se quedo paralizado por lo que vio, ademas su enemigo consiguio lo que queria llego hasta donde estaba el Donphan de Sapphire y lo empujo con su cola de cristal lanzandolo hasta donde estaba Nana y colisionando los dos compañeros entre si, dejandose en estado K.O. ninguno sabia que hacer ahora, ya que al parecer sus demas pokémons todavia no eran rivales para este enemigo. La criatura se acercaba lentamente para terminar el trabajo, Ruby y Sapphire se sentian impotentes hasta que...

-¡Toma esto!-

Dos esferas de poder, una negra y otra azul, colisionaron entre medio de todos y cayeron tres figuras dandole la espalda a los jovenes, lo que estaban mas lejos eran 2 pokemon, un Lucario y un Umbreon y la tercera era un joven de cabello oscuro, con chaleco y pantalon azul con dibujos de flamas negras en la parte inferior de cada una y un par de largos guantes negros sin dedos que cubrian casi hasta el codo de cada brazo, solo giro la cabeza a la derecha, haciendo guiño con un el ojo y estirando su brazo con el pulgar en alto dijo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes dos llamo a un heroe?-


	2. 02: El entrenador misterioso

Aca traigo el segundo capitulo de mis historia, espero que le guste, dejen sus comentarios, cualquier error que encuentren me avisan y lo arreglo.

Muchas gracias y disfrutenlo ;)

_**Pokémon Special:**_

_**Las criaturas de cristal**_

_Capitulo 1: El entrenador misterioso._

-¿Alguno de ustedes llamo a un heroe?- dijo el joven misterioso.

Ruby se quedo fasinado por la belleza de los pokémon y Sapphire solo se avergonzaba por su amigo antes de que la situación se volveria peor el monstruo de cristal salio del humo y empezo otra vez la batalla, Ruby y Sapphire guardarón a sus heridos pokémon en sus pokébolas y se prepararón para la siguiente ronda, pero su "aliado" lo evito.

-Todavia no, dejenoslo a nosotros- dijo el entrenador con la certeza de ganar.

La criatura atacaria al joven pero fue atacado por el Umbreon que dio un cabezaso en la zona del abdomen, lo mando hacia Lucario que lo recibio con una patada ascendente y lo mando a volar sin mucha dificultad.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Umbreon **Bola de Sombra** y tu Lucario **Esfera Aural**!-

Ambos pokémon obedecierón y Umbreon recargo energia en su boca mientras que Lucario lo hacia en la palma de sus manos, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzarón sus ataques aunque su enemigo haya perdido el equilibrio esquivo los dos ataques solo causo que el joven sonriera.

-Te atrape- dijo con una sonrisa y los Dex Holders solo lo mirarón y regresaron la vista al combate.

Era verdad, su enemigo esquivo el ataque, pero justo atras las dos esferas de energia chocaron entre si y causarón una explosion que hizo que lanzaran a la bestia rapidamente contra el suelo. Solo faltaba darle el golpe final, Lucario iba a darle un puñetazo pero antes de que llegara, la criatura empezo a imitar la bola de sombra de Umbreon y estaba a punto de lanzarla, el joven se dio cuenta y dijo "no lo haras, ¡Lucario cancela, Umbreon usa **Doble Equipo**!" Lucario reacciono y dio un salto para atras y para evitar el ataque y se ubico tras las ilusiones de su compañero.

-¡Acabemos con esto de una vez, Umbreon **Pulso Umbrio**, Lucario **Psiquico**!-

Mientras que su oponente perdia el tiempo atacando las ilusiones, Umbreon lanzo desde su boca un rayo de energia oscura y Lucario desde afuera sus pupilas se volvierón celestes y sus "sensores" ubicados detras de la cabeza se levantan y atacó con su poder psiquico.

Ambos ataques colisionaron contra su enemigo y causo una explosión que saco volando a la criatura y dejandolo en un estado de K.O., despues de unos segundos en el suelo esté se destruyo en varios pedazos desapareciendo en aces de luz.

-¡Ooo sii!, ganamos, deberia agradecerles sin no fuera por ustedes no hubiera sido tan facil!- Ruby y Sapphire todavia estaban perplejos ante la actuacion del entrenador misterioso.

-¿Como lo has logrado?, como hiciste para derrotarlo tan facilmente- pregunto Sapphire.

-Fue facil, estube mirando su batalla-

-¡¿Nos estuviste mirando y no has metido para ayudarnos?- dijo molesto Ruby.

-¿Para que?, ¿para que nos derrote a los 3?, tenia que analizar las habilidades de mi oponente, ademas pense que los grandes Ruby y Sapphire podian con esto-

-¿Sabes nuestros nombres?- pregunto la chica.

-¡Claro!, ¿quien en todo Hoenn no conoceria a los heroes que nos salvaron de Groudon y Kyogre?, sin mencionar tambien lo ocurrido en el frente de batalla-

-¿Como sabes todo esto?- curioso Ruby por la identidad de este chico.

-Tengo mis medios. Lucario, Umbreon, nos vamos de aqui-

Sus pokémon se acercarón a su entrenador y sin dirigir la vista a los otros dos, Sapphire solo miraba como se iba mientras apretaba su puño y solo Ruby la saco de sus pensamientos recordandole las heridas de Dono y Nana, él se encargo de sanarlas rapidamente pero cuando termino no habia que rastro de ese chico.

-Ruby, tenemos que ir a buscar ese chico- dijo Sapphire con una cara de determinación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te inquieta mucho?-

-¿Inquietarme? ¿No has visto como vencio a esa cosa rapidamente?, ademas tiene gran conocimiento de nosotros, podria ser un peligro-

-Es verdad que es muy fuerte pero no creo que sea razón para seguirlo-

-¿No tienes interes en saber lo que era esa cosa?-

-¿Tu crees que esta relacionado con esas criaturas de cristal?-

-No lo se, pero tenemos que averiguarlo, ¿se te ocurre algun plan?-

-Mmm..., podriamos sobrevolar la ciudad encima de Pilo (Tropius)-

la joven de ojos azules afirmó con la cabeza y saco a Tropius de la pokébola y volarón por toda la ciudad en busca de ese extraño entrenador. Estuvierón un largo rato buscandolo y sin encontrar alguna pista de ellos.

-¿Crees que se hayan marchado de la ciudad?- pregunto el chico con el gorro de seda.

-Si lo hicierón deben estar por los alrededores, todavia puedo detectar su olor- respondio la joven salvaje oliendo el cielo con su nariz desarrollada.

-¿Entonces ya sabes donde estan?-

-¡Si!, ya los encontre, ¡Pilo dirigete al norte, a la ruta 110!-

-Troooo!- con toda su velocidad se dirigiendo a esa ruta.

No tardarón en contrarlos, el joven se encontraba acostado bajo un arbol y sus pokémons se veian listos para la batalla.

-Parece como si nos estuvieran esperando- dijo Ruby.

-Eso hace las cosas mas rapido- Pilo decendio a tierra firme.

-Al fin llegarón, me empezaba a dormir- dijo el joven levantandose lleno de energia.

-Entonces ¿Si nos estuviste esperando?-

-Claro, Lucario los detecto a mitad de camino, asi que no quise dificultarle la busqueda, ¿ahora que buscan de mi?- Lucario lo miro por un segundo. -No, todavia no les lea la mente quiero ver que dicen.

-¿Le-le-leernos la mente?, ¿tu pokémon puede hacer eso?- se impresiono Ruby al escuchar ese comentario.

-Si, pero contesten mi pregunta-

-Vinimos para saber quien eres, si sabes lo que son estas cosas y si estas relacionando con ellos-

*Insinuas que mi maestro es el culpable de esos demonios*

-¡¿Ese pokémon hablo?- exclamaron ambos.

-El termino correcto es telepatia-

-Wow, ese pokémon es genial- grito Sapphire.

-Si, pero necesita un gran entrenamiento para hacer todo esto-

Ruby que se quedo al margen de la conversación, no porque no le interesaba el tema sino porque no era el momento para discutirlo, entonces toció intencionalmente para recuperar la atención de los demas.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que es importante?- el joven rio un poco y se levanto de donde estaba.

-No se te escapa ninguna Ruby. Bueno ustedes tienen las preguntas y yo las respuestas, solo hay una forma de resolver esto- al decir eso sus pokémon se pusieron en pose de combate.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Sapphire emocionada y lanzo su pokébola al aire sacando a Toro (Blaziken).

-¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que terminar así?- Ruby tambien lanzo su Pokébola y saco a Zuzu (Swampert).

-Este es el trato, si ustedes demuestran que valen la pena, les contare todo lo quieran saber- Dijo el chico quien se tenia confianza de que no perderia.

-¿Como qué si "valemos la pena"?, te demostrare lo que valgo- Dijo Sapphire energetica.

-¿Qué pasa si perdemos?- Pregunto Ruby un poco nervioso por la respuesta.

-Bueno, eso es algo que tendran que averiguar-


	3. 03: Peleando por las respuestas

Tercer capitulo!, ¿Quien ganara en esta pelea? ¿Los Dex Holders o el joven misterioso?, ¡averiguemoslo!

_**Pokémon Special:**_

_**Las criaturas de cristal**_

_Capitulo 3: Peleando por las respuestas._

De repente todo se volvio silencioso, tres entrenadores, cuatro pokémon, habia muchas preguntas y solo él las sabia tal vez fue la impaciencia pero Sapphire lanzo el primer ataque.

-¡Yo me encargo de Lucario, Toro, **Gancho alto**!- Blaziken se lanzo al ataque.

-Muy bien, ¡Zuzu usa **Disparo Lodo**!- Swampert lanzó bolas de barro desde su boca.

Con las ordenes de sus entrenadores ya dadas sus pokémon pasarón a la ofensiva mientras que los pokémon del muchacho los esperaban para hacer un contraataque, el ataque de Zuzu se acercaba a Umbreon, "Usa **Doble equipo **para esquivarlo" ordeno el joven, Umbreon escapaba del ataque mediante las ilusiones que cubrian todo el perimetro de Swampert. Toro lanzo su golpe ante Lucario y este lo esquivo facilmente tirandose para atras.

-¡No eres rival para Lucario!- Dijo el chico orgulloso de su pokémon.

-Te equivocas, ahora usa **Patada Ígnea**-

La pierna de Toro se lleno de llamas y dando una mortal en el aire se acomodó para dirigir una patada descendente contra la cabeza de su contricante causando que se impacte fuertemente contra el suelo, luego dio muchos saltos para atras para recuperar su posicion y darle tiempo a su enemigo para que se levante, el pokémon azul se levanto con una cara de frustración y enojo pero luego recupero su aire de tranquilidad sabiendo que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones perderia.

Ruby trataba de hacer tiempo atacando a las copias mientras que se le ocurria algo.

-(A este paso acabare perdiendo, necesito una forma de encontrar al original, piensa...)- Ruby bajo la vista esperando a que se le venga una idea, su oponente aprovecho eso para atacar.

-¡Umbreon ahora **Mordisco**!- Todos los Umbreons empezarón a morder a su oponente y volvia a su posicion original.

-(ahora que se que atacan todos juntos tengo que aprovechar de atacar a todos en un solo golpe o por lo menos distinguir el original, creo que esto funcionara) Zuzu, ¡**Pistola de Agua **hacia el cielo!- El otro entrenador cruzado de brazos solo levanto una ceja y quiso averiguar su estrategia.

El ataque de agua causó un pequeña lluvia en la zona, sin llegar a afectar la otra pelea, y empezó a mojar todos los Umbreon, en ese momento Ruby se dio cuenta que las copias eran atravesadas por las gotas y el original era el unico el cual se veia afectado por la lluvia, era ahora o nunca tenia que atacar antes de que los clones se adapten al pelaje mojado del original.

-¡Otra vez, **Pistola de Agua** al Umbreon original- Swampert tambien se percato ante la diferencia entre el original y las copias.

El ataque impacto directo contra el original y lo tiro para atras, El joven del gorro se alegro al ver que su estrategia funciono. Sapphire dio otra orden.

-¡Toro usa **Lanzallamas**!- El pokémon escupio fuego de su boca directo a Lucario.

-Lucario, contrataca con **Esfera Aural**- Cargo una gran bola de energia en sus brazos y la lanzo.

La esfera atraveso facilmente las llamas y le dio en medio de la cara al Blaziken de Sapphire. La batalla estaba empatada, todos los pokémon a excepción de Zuzu (que era el que tenia mas energia) estaban todos cansados, Sapphire tomo eso como una ventaja y le comento a su compañero.

-Oye, Ruby, tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez Toro no resistira mucho tiempo, el ultimo ataque fue bastante poderoso- Comento Sapphire mientras veia a su pokémon tratando de recuperarse del ultimo golpe.

-eso es debido al poder del aura de Lucario, cuando mas dañado esta mas fuerte sera su poder- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Bueno ahora prueben esto!, ¿Lista Sapphire?-

La chica salvaje afirmo con la cabeza y dieron ordenes para usar su ataque mas poderoso, Sapphire Grito "**Anillo Ígeno**" mientras Ruby gritaba "**Hidrocañon**". Zuzu escupio gran cantidad de agua con una poderosa presion y Toro lanzo fuego de sus manos con un calor destructivo.

-Ahora las cosas se pusierón serias, si eso impacta estamos acabados- Sus pokémon esperaban sus ordenes. -Lucario esquiva con **Velocidad Extrema** y tu Umbreon con **Doble Equipo**-

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar los ataques colisionarón creando una cortina de humo, Sapphire ya festejaba por su victoria pero Ruby mantenia su mirada seria.

-Esto no termino- Dijo Ruby y Sapphire paro su festejo y miro la cortina de humo.

-Tienes razón, ¡esto acaba ahora!- Dijo el joven.

De la nada Lucario y Umbreon salen volando sobre la cortina de humo heridos por el ataque, el joven grito y dijo "¡Muy bien chicos, Lucario _**Impacto Aural**_!" Lucario formo dos esferas parecidas a las de la **Esfera Aural** pero mas pequeñas y una en cada mano, Umbreon lo empujo a su compañero en el aire hacia donde estaban Blaziken y Swampert, aumento su rapidez con **Velocidad Extrema** e impacto contra sus enemigos las esferas de energia creando otra nube de polvo, Lucario salio de ella con una mortal invertida y cayo semi-arrodillado al lado de su compañero pokémon, ambos muy agotados. El polvo se disipo y dejo a Zuzu y a Toro inconcientes.

-¿S-se acabo?- pregunto Ruby sorprendido.

-Wow, que gran poder- Sapphire cayo sobre si misma.

-No a estado mal, debo admitir que me asuste a veces- Dijo el chico dando aplausos.

-Perdimos, ¿qué nos haras?- pregunto la joven.

El chico se acerco a ella, le ofrecio su mano para que se levantara y dijo.

-Felicitarlos-


	4. Una nueva aventura inicia

Disculpen si no actualice el fic, es que estoy más interesado en el otro que estoy escribiendo, ya que para los que entienden la historia, o más bien como funcionan las cosas ahi, podria poner un poco de esto más adelante. Bueno sigamos con lo que estabamos

_**Pokémon Special:**_

_**Las criaturas de cristal**_

_Capitulo 4: Una nueva aventura inicia._

-¿Fe-fe-felicitarnos?- Tartamudeo la chica que acepto la mano para levantarse.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Ruby creyendo que se salteo algo importante.

El joven explico que todo lo tenia planeado, el necesitaba mirar sus habilidades como entrenadores con sus propios ojos, Ruby lo corrigio diciendo que era solo cordinador, el joven se le cayo una gota por la nuca y quedo mudo por un segundo pero luego continuo, tenia que cumplir con una tarea que le habia comendado el jefe de la asociación pokémon.

-¿Te refieres al pequeñin con el super peinado?- pregunto Sapphire con inocencia.

-Ese mismo-

-¿Y que clase de tarea te encomendarón?- Pregunto Ruby con desconfianza.

-Bueno, para empezar ¿recuerdan la cueva donde se encontraban los pokémon legendarios?-

-Si, ¿Qué sucede con eso?-

-¿Nunca se preguntarón porque los encerrarón a ambos en la misma cueva sabiendo que al despertar saldrian al exterior a combatir y destruir todo?-

-Tal vez porque necesitaban algun lugar donde no los pudieran perturbar- Dedujo el chico del gorro.

-¡Exacto!, pero no fue la unica razón. Tambien estaban ahi para proteger algo-

-¿Qué cosa podrian estar protegiendo?- Pregunto Sapphire, las cosas se volvian interesantes.

-La corona del origen-

-La corona...- Dijo Ruby.

-...del origen?- continuo Sapphire.

El joven narro una especie de leyenda antigua sobre la region, aparentemente la supuesta "Corona del Origen" era union de 7 cristales entre ellos la esfera azul y roja, las demas gemas eran esmeralda, diamante, topacio, ambar y cuarzo. Al igual la ya destruidas esferas azul y roja, las demas tambien tiene un gran poder, se desconoce si las demas pueden controlar la cociencia de cierto pokémon, pero con el despertar de Groundon y Kyogre la corona tambien emergio y las 5 piedras restantes se dipersarón en la region.

-¿Que tiene que ver esto con la criatura del puerto?-

-Los llamamos Cristialidos, serian la materialización del poder de las gemas-

-¿Pero como una piedra puede crear esas cosas y porque son hostiles?-

-La asociación cree que al no tener ningun posible portador, las gemas decidierón movilizarse mediante la creacion de estas cosas. Y el comportamiento hostil que poseen todavia lo desconocemos-

-¿Decidierón?, somos concientes que las piedras en cierta forma estaban vivas, de esa forma nos eligierón, pero ¿son capaces de procrearse de la nada?-

-Bueno, tu peleaste con una diminuta porción de su poder, tu dime-

-Bueno, bueno, vayamos al grano ¿que quieres de nosotros?- dijo Sapphire que no entendia del todo la charla.

-Ese es el espiritu, bueno lo que les queria pedir era que si me podrian ayudar a buscar los cristales y averigurar que hay detras de todo esto-

-Por el bien de Hoenn, estoy dentro- Dijo Sapphire y luego le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a su amigo para que aceptara.

-Ok, ok estoy dentro, pero todavia tengo preguntas para ti-

-Las respondere con mucho gusto, bueno mejor curemos a nuestros pokémon, luego vayan a la ciudad y preparense, cuando esten listos vuelvan aqui-

Los jovenes afirmarón con la cabeza y se dirigierón corriendo a la ciudad, esta aventura no podia esperar, antes de que desaparecieran Sapphire dio media vuelta y corriendo sobre ella misma, le pregunto.

-¡Oye! ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Oh, perdoname, mi nombre es Kenic y ellos son Lucario y Umbreon-

-¡OK!, gracias, nos vemos despues Kenic- y siguio su camino mientras saludaba con la mano en alto.

Aproximadamente una hora despues los chicos volvierón a donde estaba Kenic, se encontraba acostado acariciando a su Umbreon que dormia a su lado y Lucario descansaba en la rama de un arbol. Los Dex Holders saludarón a su nuevo compañero y este se limito a levantarse, eso hizo que sus pokémon despertaran y recuperaran energia para viajar otra vez, Kenic saco detras del arbol una mochila azul tipo morral y se acerco al grupo.

-¿Todo listo?-

-¡Si!, ¿Para donde nos dirigimos?-

-Ehhh..., con respecto a eso..., no tengo idea- Sus compañeros se cayerón al oirlo.

-¿Dices que tendremos que caminar en circulos hasta que encontremos algo?- comento el coordinador un poco malhumorado.

-No del todo, Lucario al poder sentir el aura de las cosas puede ubicar aproximadamente la ubicación de algun cristal.

-¿Porque no volvemos al puerto? Ese fue el ultimo lugar donde ataco el Cristialido- acoto Sapphire pero el entrenador nego con la cabeza.

-Ya lo intenté cuando ustedes peleaban con eso, no se podia sentir ninguna poder por las cercanias, el motivo por el cual termino ahi puede ser casualidad o que alguien lo haya traido-

-¿Tu crees que alguien pudo hacerlo?

-No lo se, no tengo suficientes pistas para insinuar nada. Lo mejor sera que vayamos al norte tal vez algun cristal termino dentro de alguna montaña-

-Bueno, ya tenemos por donde buscar eso es algo, ademas me gusta mas la naturaleza que la ciudad- Dijo Sapphire alegre.

-(Este sera un laaarrrgoooo viaje)- Y Ruby suspiro despues de eso.


	5. Pelea en la cueva

_**Pokémon Special:**_

_**Las criaturas de cristal**_

_Capitulo 5: Pelea en la cueva._

Ruby y Sapphire iban por la ruta 110 con su nuevo compañero Kenic en busca de los cristales de la Corona del origen, todos estaban callados los pokémon de Kenic los seguian en silencio y para romper el silencio Ruby establecio una conversación.

-Entonces...Kenic ¿Cierto?, ¿Qué te hace tan especial para que el mismo lider de la asociación te haya encargado esto?-

-Veras es que yo soy primo del campeon, Steven Stone- Sus compañeros se sorprendierón al escucharlo.

-¿En serio eres su primo?- Dijo Sapphire todavia con su cara de sorpresa.

-Si, sin embargo ni él ni su padre saben que me dierón esta misión-

-¿Te refieres al presidente de la corporación DEVON? ¿Porque no pueden saber?-

-No lo se, no quisierón ni que ustedes lo sepan, sin embargo les pedi ayuda-

-¿Nosotros tampoco? Me suena raro viniendo del lider de la asociación- Ruby apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano y entro en un estado pensativo.

-Eso no importa, podemos con ellos, oye ¿Qué más puede hacer Lucario?- Dijo la chica mientras miraba al pokémon azul y este le devolvio la mirada.

-Pues...-

Por los alrededores se escucho un grito, Sapphire y los pokémon eran los que tenian mejor oido y se metierón a los arbustos, Kenic se impresiono con la reacción de la chica salvaje.

-¿Ella se comporta asi todo el tiempo?-

-Lamentablemente si- Contesto Ruby cayendole una gota.

-Escuche que era una entrenadora con grandes virtudes-

-Si, cuando la conoci solo usaba una cuantas hojas como ropa y despues le hice la que tiene ahora- Kenic se la imagino a la joven con un exotico traje de selva y se sonrojo.

-Ruby, eres un idiota...- Luego se reunio con los demas.

-¿¡Dije algo malo!?- Pregunto confundido.

El confundido cordinador lo siguio y llego con el grupo, Sapphire estaba al lado de una niña que lloraba, el chico de rojo pregunto la situación, la niña contesto llorando resulta que un pokémon le saco una cosa muy importante para ella y desaparecio por donde señalaba con su mano (es decir a su izquierda).

-Nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿Verdad chicos?- Ellos mirarón a otro lado para evitar la pregunta.

-Perdon, ¿hablabas con nosotros?- La chica se tomo mal el chiste.

-Ok, ok si, ayudaremos- Dijo Ruby para evitar que las cosas se pusieran peor.

-Vamos pequeña, enseñanos por donde se fue ese pokémon malo- dijo Sapphire agarrando la mano a la niña.

La niña los guio hasta donde se habia ido el pokémon, siguierón en linea recta hasta toparse con lo que seria una cueva, Sapphire le dijo a la niña que espere ahi que los 3 irian a buscar al pokémon. Cuanto estaba junto a la entrada, se escucho un grito de alguna criatura que los puso a la defensiva, luego escapo un Duskull salvaje con toda prisa, se fue volando y se le cayo algo, un collar que tenia una foto de la niña con un chico mayor, la chica se acerco y lo agarro.

-Muchas gracias, son mis heroes- Dijo la chica animada.

-No es nada, ¿Esos son tú y tu hermano?- Pregunto la chica vestida de azul.

-Si, mi hermano es un entrenador y se fue a retar a los lideres de la region pero pronto volvera, yo lo se-

-Suena bien- Comento Sapphire

-Gracias otra vez, nos vemos-

-¿Sabes volver?- Pregunto Ruby aun preocupado por la niña

-Si, siempre juego por aqui con los pokémon, se por donde esta mi casa- y la chica se fue corriendo volviendo a su casa.

-Que raro...- Dijo Kenic casi susurrando.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué vaya sola por el bosque o que sus padres la dejen?- respondio Ruby bromeando.

-No me refiero a eso, me pregunto ¿Quien causo ese rugido?-

*Maestro, siento un gran poder dentro de la cueva, ¿Deberiamos entrar?* Pregunto Lucario a su entrenador.

-Casi olvido que su Pokémon habla en nuestras mentes-

-Si, ¿No es genial?- Comento Sapphire ante las habilidades.

-Eh... "genial" no es la palabra que yo usaria-

-No hay tiempo que perder, entremos de una vez, Umbreon tu al frente muestranos el camino, Lucario tu guianos hacia la energia.

-Pero se me puede llenar de polvo la ropa y no tengo con que limpiarla ni nada- Comento Ruby.

-Deja de ser un llorón, vamos- Respondio su amiga y lo jalo del brazo.

El grupo entro por a la oscura cueva, la buena vista de Umbreon le permitia ver en la oscuridad pero tambien ilumino los anillos de su cuerpo para que los jovenes lo puediran seguir facilmente y Lucario camina tras él con los ojos cerrados para poder detectar mejor la energia. El lugar daba a una habitacion llena de Golbat en el techo y Shroomish esparcidos por el suelo, de repente Sapphire comenta en voz baja.

-Hay que ir muy silencioso, estos pokémon tienen un sueño liviano, cualquier ruido los puede despertar-

-No creo que sea necesario que lo digas-

-A proposito, ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto la joven.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa para esta situación?... son 6:13, ¿Por?- Respondio.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, esta clase de pokémon son de los que salen a la noche, asi que no tardaran en despertar, hay que apresurarnos- Todos acelerarón el paso.

Ruby noto como Lucario pasaba tranquilamente por los Shroomish sin mirar, Kenic explico como Lucario al poder ver el "aura" de las cosas puede mirar sin los ojos.

-Genial, miren ya casi llegamos- Y Ruby se tropezo con uno de los tanto Shroomish que habia y obviamente este se desperto "Oh oh" alcanzo a decir el joven por su error, el pokémon empezo a llorar y desperto a todos los demas de la cueva y estos empezarón atacar y bajo a la gran diferencia en numero de su enemigo empezarón a correr.

-¡Retirada, retirada!- Grito Ruby.

-¡Ruby, eres un idiota!- Gritarón sus compañeros.

-¡Fue sin querer queriendo!-

Un rato despues estaban todos recuperando sus energias, al parecer perdierón a sus perseguidores, Kenic y Sapphire todavia miraban molestos a Ruby, esté se volvio a disculpar, volvierón a caminar y vierón que el tunel se dividia en dos.

*¿Qué hacemos ahora maestro?*

-(Y nosotros estamos pintados para él)- Penso enojado el chico del gorro el pokémon le mando una mirada que hizo que le diera un escalofrios.

-Bueno Ruby, Sapphire, vayan por la izquierda con Lucario él los guiara-

-¿Estas seguro solo vas con un solo pokémon?- pregunto Ruby a Kenic.

-No pasara nada, confio en Umbreon- Y siguio el tunel.

Los Dex Holders caminaba con el pokémon de su compañero, era puro silencio, Ruby estaba cruzado de brazos un poco molesto, su amiga lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No me gusta la actitud que tiene con nosotros- Y miro a Lucario.

-Vamos no seas sensible, ya nos acostrumbraremos con el tiempo y ellos lo mismo-

-Es verdad, tarde un poco en adaptarme a ti-

-¿Disculpa?- Ese comentario ofendio la chica.

-Claro, me refiero a tu comportamiento salvaje, no es apropiado para una dama-

-Y lo dice el niño de mamá, tu te pones a llorar con un poquito de polvo en tu ropa-

-Pues a ti solo te gusta las batallas y destruir todo lo que tengas al frente-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Si lo es!-

Se comportaban como niños, peleando por cosas tontas, Lucario perdio la paciencia.

*¡Se pueden callar!, juro por mi maestro que no entendio a los humanos y su rituales de apareamiento* Eso ultimo hizo que se sonrojaran.

-Sapphire, disculpa por lo que dije sobre de ti- Dijo rojo.

-No, yo lo lamento no tuve que decir eso de niñito de mamá-

-No importa, ¿Sabes?, tu parte salvaje es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti- ambos quedarón rojos y Lucario solo suspiro.

Entre tanto Kenic y Umbreon "conversaban".

-Umbreon, ¿Te caen bien Ruby y Sapphire?-

-Um!- dijo alegre.

-Entonces deberias desmotrar más aprecio-

-Umbreon...-

-Ya se, Lucario tambien pero ya sabes él es más orgulloso-

-Um-

-No importa eso, yo quiero ver si esos dos terminan juntos, escuche que solo son amigos, pero hacen linda pareja, me parece que tendre que hacer las cosas a mi manera- Luego rio malvadamente y su pokémon le caia una gota.

Volviendo con los Dex Holders, Ambos jovenes estornudarón a la misma vez, y pensarón que alguien hablaba de ellos, antes de poder seguir pensando se escucho otro grito mas poderoso que hizo que se taparan los oidos.

-Estamos cerca, preparate- Dijo el chico sacando su pokébola.

-Lo mismo te digo- Sacando ella su Pokébola.

-¿Crees qué es un Cristialido?-

-Ya lo veremos...-

*Ahi esta, él causo todos estos sonidos*

Lo que causaba el alboroto no era un Cristialido sino un pokémon, ambos revisarón su pokédex, su nombre es Exploud, el pokémon escandaloso, Sapphire le dio ganas de pelear parecia un enemigo poderoso, al otro joven le resulto asqueroso por la cantidad de tubos que tenia en la cabeza, Exploud dio otro grito para lanzarlos para atras, la cueva tambien temblo por el grito. Lucario uso **Esfera Aural** contra la boca para que se cayara y resulto.

-Es nuestro turno de atacar, Mimi, sal a escena- El pokémon salio de un resplandor de luz con pose elegante.

-Te toca, Rono- Salio con un rugido de pelea.

Cuando la parecia injusta aparecierón sus subordinados, dos Loudred se unierón a la pelea, tres contra tres, los enegmigos se acercarón a ellos, los dos Loudred usarón **Mordisco** y el Exploud **Triturar**, bajo las decisiones de sus entrenadores, Mimi uso **Rayo de Hielo** contra Loudred y Rono **Derribo **contra Exploud, finalmente Lucario se encargo del ultimo con otra **Esfera Aural**. Uno de los Loudred quedo congelado por la Milotic de Ruby, Exploud fue derribado por Aggron y lo mismo con el otro Loudred, uno de ellos quedo congelado era momento de terminar esto, pero los pokémon restantes usarón **Pisotón **causando un pequeño temblorpara poder desconcentrar a los demas y luego usarón **Supersónico** y confundierón a los tres pokémon, el Loudred fue rescatado por sus compañeros y esté junto a su gemelo usarón **Demolición** contra Lucario y Aggron, y Exploud uso **Rayo de hielo** contra Milotic, y quedo congelada.

Ya no sabian que hacer parecia todo perdido, sus pokémon estaban dañados apenas podian levantarse.

-¿Ahora?, Mimi no puede hacer nada y Rono y Lucario estan confundidos-

-No lo se...¡Espera!- Dijo Sapphire apresuradamente

Sapphire recordo algo que le habia dicho Kenic antes "uando mas daño reciba, mas poderoso seran sus ataques", era un poco arriesgado pero era ahora o nunca, la joven le ordeno a Lucario que usara **Esfera Aural** y al estar confundido obedecio sin retraso, al estar en ese estado podria dañarse a si mismo en el intento pero en un lanzamiento un poco desequilibrado del ataque choco contra el techo y destruyo parte de este y cayo sobre sus enemigos quedando inconsientes ante estos. El pequeño derrumbe saco a los pokémon de sus problema de estado y luego cayerón contra el suelo, ya no podian mas, Sapphire saco a Toro para descongelar a Mimi.

-Wow, realmente eran poderosos- Dijo Sapphire.

-Si, igual nuestros pokémons estan cansados y no dañados por suerte- Contesto su compañero

De pronto, se escucho provenir de algun lado "**Bola de Sombra**" y una de las parede exploto dejando ver a Kenic y a su pokémon, miraron con cara de sorpresa al notar el grupo de Exploud derrotado, pero luego se preocupo cuando su otro pokémon estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Lucario!, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto su entrenador bastante preocupado.

*Si, pero es una vergüenza verme en este estado ¿No?*

-¿Estas loco? No me preocupa eso, solo me importa si estas bien, despues de todo somos amigos ¿Verdad?- Su pokémon miro la sonrisa su entrenador con un poco de sorpresa, luego miro la sonrisa de su compañero pokémon entonces finalmente dejo salir otra sonrisa.

Ruby y Sapphire mirarón alegremente la escena mientras curaban a sus pokémon. Un rato despues estaban todos afuera de la cueva estaba anocheciendo.

-Bueno no encontramos a ningun Cristialido pero esto no estubo mal para entrenar-

*Tienes razón maestro, esto nos permitira hacernos más fuertes*

-Siento interrumpir el momento pero ¿no deberiamos irnos a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche?- Pregunto Ruby.

-Yo estoy bastante bien aqui- Contesto Sapphire bastante relajada.

-Bueno, pero Kenic y yo preferimos algo mas elegante, ¿No es cierto?-

-La verdad yo tampoco tengo problema en dormir por aqui...- Pero fue interrumpido.

-¿QUÉ?- Grito Ruby.

-No me dejaste terminar..., como decia no tengo problema sin embargo no me vendria mal dormir en un lugar con un poco más de lujo o como minimo en una cama para variar-

-Esta bien, como quieran niñitas- Contesto Sapphire con mal humor.

-Si mal no recuerdo al norte esta la ciudad Malvalona- Comento el chico del gorro.

-Entonces esta decidido, una carrera hacia Malvalona, el ultimo paga el hotel- Grito Kenic apunto de correr.

*Creo en usted maestro* Corriendo un poco incomodo.

-No tan rapido, tu te vuelves a la pokébola-

*Lo que usted diga, maestro* Entonces volvio a su pokébola.

-¡Vamos Umbreon!-

-¡Um!- Contesto algre el pokémon.

-¡No se olviden de mi!- Grito Sapphire corriendo hacia ellos.

-En que locura se a convertido mi vida- Suspiro Ruby y luego corrio hacia ellos.

Los tres chicos corrierón uno tras otro, riendo, sin saber en los peligros que les acecha en un futuro cercano. Esta historia continuara...


	6. Recuerdos vergonsozos

_**Pokémon Special:**_

_**Las criaturas de cristal**_

_Capitulo 6: Recuerdos vergonsozos._

Ya era de mañana en la ciudad Malvalona, Kenic salio afuera a tomar aire fresco acompañados de sus pokémon que ya se habian recuperado.

-Este sera un gran día no lo creen ¿Chicos?-

*Esta en lo cierto maestro, todo esta bastante tranquilo* Dijo telepaticamente el pokémon disfrutando del silencio.

-¡Umbreon!- Dijo el otro pokémon con su monotoma frase.

-Miren quienes salierón- Dijo Kenic con un tono burlón.

Sus compañeros de viaje Ruby, cordinador e hijo de Norman, lider de ciudad Petalia, y su amiga de la infancia Sapphire, entrenadora pokémon, e hija del profesor Abedul salierón del hotel, entre eso Kenic rio en su interior recordando su pequeña travesura nocturna.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Dijo sarcasticamente.

-No es eso, es solo que no dormi del todo bien- Dijo Sapphire.

-Yo tampoco- Kenic se moria de la risa en su interior estaba a punto de llorar de la risa.

Para los que no entiendan la situación actual, les mostrare lo que paso el dia anterior.

Los tres chicos junto a Umbreon, el cual es el unico pokémon liberado, competian en una carrera hacia la siguiente ciudad, Kenic estaba al frente pero le costa trabajo perder a Sapphire que ella estaba ya fisicamente preparada para esto, con su maximo esfuerzo el joven dejo atras a los dos llegando a la ciudad Malvalona primero.

-El hotel debe estar por aqui, veamos...-

No tardo en encontrarlo, al entrar fue a la recepción y pidio por los cuartos.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Me puede decir si hay habitaciones disponibles?- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Hay pocas habitaciones, quedan un habitación matriomonial y otra de dos camas individuales-

-Matrimonial ¿Eh?- De repente rio malvadamente creando un poco de miedo a la recepcionista y a su mente llego la cara del meme troll.

-Joven, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo para sacarlo de sus ideas.

-Necesito que me haga un favor. Ahora mismo van a llegar mis dos compañeros de viaje, necesito que omita el detalle de dos camas individuales-

-Eso podria afectar en mi trabajo, ¿Por qué lo haria?- Dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Le dare siete mil quinientos poke, ¿Le parece?- A la recepcionista le aparecio el signo de dinero en sus ojos asi que Kenic supuso que acepto la propuesta.

Cuando termino de pagar las habitaciones, le salian lagrimas por los gastos que debia tomar por esta broma, cuando llegarón Ruby y Sapphire, Kenic menciono rapidamente el numero su habitación y le lanzo la llaves de esta, luego el joven recupero las energias y escapo corriendo dejando atras a su pokémon siniestro que intentaba seguirlo, sus compañeros cruzarón miradas para poder entender las acciones de su nuevo amigo sin conseguir respuesta. Un rato despues Kenic estaba en su habitación golpeando su pared para saber algo en especifico, Umbreon estaba recostado en la cama y a su lado estaba Lucario, otra vez fuera de su pokebola con algunos vendajes que le puso su entrenador, él lo miraba de brazos y piernas cruzadas las acciones de su maestro, "¿Qué hace, maestro?" interrogo telepaticamente el pokémon aura, "Ya lo sabras" respondio mientras ria entre medio como si estuviera esperando a que sucediera algo especifico.

El elegante coordinador y la salvaje entrenadora llegarón a su cuarto y solo ver un solo objeto en concreto se sonrojarón al rojo vivo, ambos dejarón salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ante todo esto Kenic se moria de toda la risa que dejaba salir, no podia evitarlo. En la habitación de al lado los dos jovenes estaban sentados en la punta de la cama aun sonrojados mirando el suelo.

-Bu..bu...bueno, me ire a duchar primera, ¿Te parece bien?- Dijo Sapphire tartamudeando por los nervios.

-Claro- Respondio el otro joven más nervioso y entonces la joven entro al baño de la habitación dejandolo a Ruby solo. -Sapphire y yo compartiendo la misma habitación y ¡¿la misma cama?!, bueno supongo que es mejor eso que Kenic y yo- Penso él.

Ruby se imagino esa misma habitación un poco más oscura, ambos jovenes en la cama tapados por las sabanas y sus partes superiores del cuerpo descubiertas, "Eso estuvo fabuloso" imagino a él mismo diciendo eso abrazando el brazo de su compañero, esto provoco que Ruby se golpeara a si mismo para evitar el pensamiento y concentrarse en el "problema" actual". Por otro lado Kenic que acababa de sentir un escalofrio pero que seguia apoyado contra la pared y acababa de escuchar los pocos comentarios de sus amigos.

*Maestro, ¿No es incorrecto espiar la intimidad de los demas* Pregunto Lucario que descubrio las intenciones de su maestro.

-No si lo haces por una buena causa. Ellos hacen una linda pareja, pero se comportan un poco tontos a la hora de hacer en este tipo de cosas, asi que me ofresco a ayudarlos-

*¿Y qué hara usted para ayudarlos?*

-Ahi es donde entras tu- Lucario levanto una ceja ante él (o más bien esa fue la reacción debido a que él no tiene cejas).

Un tiempo despues ambos jovenes se habian terminado de bañar, Ruby estaba peinando el pelaje de Nana con gran elegancia eso le servia para alejar sus pensamietos, en parte, de los hechos. Sapphire lo miraba llevando un pijama azul como sus ojos sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Te sacaras tu gorro?- Pregunto la joven que notó que el gorro no se movio de su lugar.

-No, estoy más agusto llevandolo puesto- Repondio con un tono frio llego a interpretar ella.

Desde ahi todo quedo en silencio, ninguna palabra salia de ninguno de los dos incluyendo a Nana que se sentia incomoda tambien por eso. Tras eso Ruby devolvio a su pokémon a su pokebola y se acosto en la cama, su cara estaba roja aunque un poco más leve que antes pero su rosotro estaba serio como si estuviera pensando en algo sin embargo intento dormir dandole la espalda a su amiga.

Volviendo con el entrenador, esté acababa de salir de la ducha.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Pregunto el chico mientras se secaba el pelo con su toalla.

*Negativo, Ruby parece que se acosto a dormir y Sapphire esta sentada a su lado, pero puedo notar por su aura que esta triste* Respondio el pokémon con sus ojos cerrados, sus "sensores" levantados y el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia la pared.

-¡¿Triste?!, ¡Este Ruby lo esta haciendo todo mal, gaste casi todo mi dinero por esto!, Bien Lucario parece que hay que poner el plan en marcha- Exclamo apretando su puño y dejandose llevar por su "sentido de justicia".

*¡Señor, si, Señor!* Respondio firme como un soldado.

Volviendo, otra vez, a la otra habitación Ruby trataba de conciliar el sueño pero algo se lo impedia tal vez sera, desde su punto de vista, la sombra que segui mirandolo con un sentimiento de depresion y ese sentimiento se manifestaba por su mente tambien hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza.

*Oye*- Esto causo que Ruby se levantara apresuradamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto preocupada por la reacción.

-No, no es nada me parecio haber escuchado algo-

-Yo no he oido nada- Dijo bajo pero suavemente. Entonces ella apago la luz sin avisar y se acosto al lado suyo, esto causo el coloramiento ya casi habitual de sus rostros.

*Hey idiota, no grites tanto* Dijo la voz otra vez causando la sorpresa de Ruby otra vez.

-¿Me estas hablando telepaticamente?- Penso él para comunicarse.

*No necesariamente, soy tu conciencia* Respondio.

-¿Mi conciencia?-

*Claro y vengo a advertirte que estas haciendo todo mal*

-¿Advertirme?, ¿De qué?- Pregunto Ruby ya un poco preocupado.

*Sobre tu relación con Sapphire* Ante ese comentario no sabia si relajarse o preocuparse.

-¿Mi relación con ella? Pero si somos amigos-

*¡No te hagas el tonto ella te gusta debes aprovechar ahora antes de que la pierdas para siempre!*

-Esta bien, esta bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?-

*Bueno lo que debes hacer es...*

Volviendo al cuarto de Kenic, él estaba con los ojos apoyando su mano en el hombro de Lucario que seguia con su brazo extendido.

-Bueno las ordenes han sido dadas, ahora hay que esperar- Dijo el entrenador riendo un poco.

*Bueno yo seguire con la vigilacia, maestro*

-Ya no es necesario, Lucario, ahora esperemos a que Ruby no la cague- Dijo acostandose en una cama.

*Como usted desee maestro*

-¡Ah!, ahora que recuerdo, hay una cama de sobra aprovechala, Umbreon ya le gusto- Miro como su pokémon estaba durmiendo en la punta de la cama con un globo proveniendo de su nariz.

Lucario acepto, se acosto como una persona normal y ambos se dierón las buenas noches. Finalmente en el cuarto de al lado, Ruby estaba abrazando por detras a Sapphire, ambos estaban rojos, pero Ruby estaba peor debido a los "efectos" secundarios de su cuerpo que no expecificare. La chica se decia que la soltara porque estaba incomoda, pero su reacciones se contradecian debido que tampoco ponia mucha resistencia.

-Por favor sueltame Ruby, quiero dormir-

-Como quieras pero en mis brazos- Ni él se creia lo que decia.

-¿Por qué te comportas asi ahora?-

-¿Quieres saber porque no me he sacado el gorro?- Pregunto ignorando la anterior pregunta.

-¿Porque no te gusta que los demas vean tu cicatriz?- Ruby se acerco, junto valor para decir lo siguiente al lado del oido de la joven.

-Los demas no me importan, yo uso este gorro para evitar que esos malos recuerdos vuelvan a tu mente- La chica se sorprendio por la respuesta y se giro para estar cara a cara con él.

-Ruby, tu...- Sapphire estaba casi a punto de desmayarse.

-Si, Sapphire, yo te...-

Entonces se escucho la puerta de la habitación, Sapphire abrio sus ojos y vio en el despertador al lado suyo que marcaban las 11:37 de la mañana, entonces se dio cuenta que ya habia pasado toda la noche. "¿Fue un sueño?" Se pregunto a si misma ella, miro a su compañero que estaba babeando con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, ella lo vio adorable. La puerta sono otra vez, Sapphire se acerco y pregunto la identidad de esa persona sin abrir la puerta, se trataba de Kenic, este les aviso que los esperaba para desayunar, Sapphire afirmo y escucho los pasos de Kenic alejandose.

Volviendo con lo que estaba, la chica se acerco al chico, hasta que sus caras estaban una al frente de la otra, el chico se desperto.

-¿Sapp?, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Un poco colorado pero minimo, no estaba del todo despierto. Sapphire ante eso se lanzo para atras cayendose de la cama. -¡Sapphire!, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto ya despertado y salio de la cama y acerco a ayudarla.

-¿No te lastimaste?- Pregunto cortez.

-Esto no es nada, no me subestimes- Respondio avergonzada.

-No lo dudo, jaja-

-Ahora que lo pienso, es imposible que lo de anoche fuera verdad, debio haber sido un sueño- Penso mientras lo miraba aun avergonzada.

-Nunca más le hare caso a mi conciencia- Penso el joven aun riendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Oye, Kenic nos esta esperando-

Ambos se tomarón su tiempo para arreglarse y se fuerón a reunir con Kenic y ahi es donde sucedio la pequeña escena del inicio.

-¿Por qué durmierón mal?- Pregunto el joven esperando con ansias la excusa que iban a decir.

-Tuve pesadillas- Dijo Ruby.

-No estoy acostrumbrada a dormir en este tipo de lugares-

-¿O sera que no estan acostrumbrados a dormir tan juntitos?- Ante el comentario ellos por dentro superaban los 100°C pareciera que les salia humo por las orejas.

-Espera tu planeaste todo esto- Interrogo el chico del gorro a punto de enojarse con su nuevo amigo.

-Bueno, yo...- No sabia que responder.

*¿Maestro, no deberiamos desayunar primero?* Pregunto inocentemente Lucario para poder salvar a su entrenador.

-De aqui no se mueve nadie hasta que respondas- Dijo el joven detective y en ese momento le sono el estomago.

-Parece que tu estomago ya ha confesado- Sapphire se rio por eso.

-Esta bien, desayunemos pero no me olvide de ti todavia- Lo señalo con sus dedos en señal de vigilancia.

-Como digas, Sherlock...- Se le cayo una gotita ante eso.

Todos tuvierón un tranquilo desayuno, por asi decirlo, bajo el sol. Los ojos de Ruby se reflejaban en sus ojos del color de su nombre creando una atemorizante mirada, Kenic no podia evitar sentir escalofrios. Tras eso el criminal tuvo que hacerse responsable de sus acciones, Ruby se sentia molesto, pero Sapphire solo desvio la mirada al suelo y se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- Pregunto un chico al otro.

-Pues... digamos que te hice un favor...- Respondio simplemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Volvio a preguntar.

Solo habia 2 explicaiones para esto el joven todavia era muy joven y tonto para comprenderlo o tal vez no queria aceptar que ya conocia la respuesta, Kenic tan solo suspiro al ver la expresión de Ruby y contesto "¿Eres tonto o te haces?", al escuchar eso Ruby se congelo por unos segundos y luego paso a una cara de ira al 100%, pero antes de desahogarse hubo una explosion y fuerón corriendo hacia alli.


	7. Heraldos y festival

Bueno aca traigo el tan esperado capitulo 7, disculpen la tardanza pero debido a mi falta de inspiración y las vacaciones causo que me quitaran las ganas de continuarlo pero ahora ya terminando mis vacaciones (T_T) y mi inspiración restaurada (^v^) intentare escribir lo más que pueda para continuar esta serie.

Quiero avisar que me esmere con este capitulo y me salio largo el más largo de la serie hasta ahora, 7 paginas de word me ocupo, debe valer como 2 capitulos por lo menos, asi calmare su hambre de fics XD, asi que aqui lo dejo disfrutenlo.

_Capitulo 7_

_Los heraldos del cristal y el festival Malvalona_

La explosión ocurrio no muy lejos de donde estaban nuestros heroes, Ruby intento evitar su enojo contra su compañero, los hechos ocurrian en el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontrarón con el lider del gimnasio de la ciudad, Watsón, él se dio cuenta que sus viejos amigos se acercaban asi que dejo salir una sonrisa rapida de su rostro.

-Watson, ¿Qué ha pasado aqui?- Pregunto Ruby agitado.

-Ruby, Sapphire que alegria verlos aqui en este momento- Luego la mirada paso hacia los tres nuevos integrantes. - Veo que no estan solos, mi nombre es Watson, lider del gimnasio de esta ciudad-

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Kenic, y ellos son mis compañeros Lucario y Umbreon- Dijó el entrenador cortezmente pero rapido.

-No quisiera molestar su presentación pero, ¿Puedes decirnos qué a ocurrido aqui?- Pregunto Sapphire que no se habia olvidado que todavia el fuego de la explosion que se habia expandido.

Ruby saco a Zuzu de su pokébola y le ordeno apagar el incendio. Una vez hecho esto una risa malvada se escucho por todos lados y 5 figuras aparecierón sobre el techo del gimnasio, llevaban una capa marrón que cubria todo su cuerpo y una capucha que evitaba que se le viera sus rostros.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó Ruby a gritos mientras apretaba su puño.

El encapuchado del medio dejo salir una pequeña risa diabolica y proveniendo de la oscuridad del interior de la capucha se pudierón ver como sus ojos brillaban de un color marron amarillento como los de un depredador nocturno.

-Nosotros somos los 5 heraldo del cristal, somos los elegidos de las gemas provenientes de la corona del origen- Contestó orgulloso.

-Con que ustedes estan detras todo esto- Dijó Kenic chocando su puño izquierdo contra la palma de su otra mano mientras llevaba un mirada y sonrisa competitiva.

-Tu eres Kenic sino me equivoco- Y cruzó miradas con el joven.

-Veo que mi fama me procede-

-Necesitamos saber con quienes tratamos no necesitas porque alegrarte tanto-

-¿Qué quieren ustedes de la ciudad Malvalona?- Preguntó Watson sin saber como reaccionar.

-Esta ciudad sera la primera en comtemplar nuestro poder. Consquistaremos esta ciudad para empezar nuestro plan-

-No te dejaremos que lo hagas- Respondio Sapphire con una pokébola en su mano-

-Ese el espiritu- Dijo el encapuchado. -Pero no podemos perder el tiempo con ustedes, les dejaremos a nuestros amigos para que se diviertan-

Varios Cristialidos aparecierón alrededor, nuestros Dex Holders lanzarón sus pokébolas y liberarón a Dono y a Nana mientras que Lucario y Umbreon que estaban atras pasarón al frente de su entrenador para protegerlo.

-Watson, nosotros no encargaremos de ellos, revisa que todo el mundo este a salvo- Dijó Sapphire, él afirmó con su cabeza y desaparecio del campo de batalla.

-Esto no esta bien, ni siquiera pudimos vencer a uno, como podremos con tantos- Dijó Ruby tratando de pensar una estrategia.

-Bueno pero eso lo hace más divertido, ¿No?- Respondió Kenic.

Uno de los Cristialidos, con forma de un Aipom compuesto de figuras geometricas de cristales de varios colores, lanzó su primer ataque hacia Dono, Sapphire le ordenó que contratacara con _Desenrrollar_ pero a igual que su batalla anterior, el enemigo era muy agil como para poder atacarlo y salto encima de Dono en el ultimo segundo para esquivarlo, Ruby reaccionó y le dijo a Nana que usara _Hiperrayo, _sin poder esquivarlo el ataque le dio un golpe critico al enemigo enviadolo hacia atras y chocando contra otras dos criaturas de esas. Los entrenadores se alegrarón por eso, la primera vez que dañan a uno de ellos.

Por el otro lado, Lucario y Umbreon luchaban con mayor facilidad los Cristialidos, como si llevaran años haciendolo, Kenic le dijo a Umbreon que usara _Doble Equipo_ contra un grupo de tres enemigos, de esta manera podrian acabar uno por uno, Lucario se encargaba de cada uno mediante combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a través de artes marciales, aunque el Cristialido era agil, Lucario siempre estaba un paso adelante de él asi que no habia necesidad de que le diera ordenes. Umbreon por ordenes de su entrenador uso _Bola de Sombra_ contra otro enemigo en forma de insecto pero este la evadio desplegando sus alas e iniciando a volar, volaba como cualquier bicho aun teniendo una apariencia compuesta por minerales.

-¿Ahora pueden volar?, y cuando crees que lo has visto todo, la vida te sorprende- Susurró para si mismo Kenic.

Ruby y Sapphire habian derrotado a tres de ellos, tan solo quedaban dos más pero sus pokémon ya estaban cansados, no iban a durar mucho más. Uno de los Cristialidos era como el del puerto, una bestia cuadrupeda con grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca y el otro era un especie de pajaro con unas exageradas pero peligrosas garras de cada pata.

-Nuestros pokémon no duraran mucho hay que terminarlo ahora- Dijo Sapphire.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?- Dijo Ruby sonriendo.

Ambos compartierón la misma sonrisa y entrarón en acción, Dono usó _Tumba de Rocas_ y mediante un gran pisotón en el suelo una cuantas rocas salierón alrededor de ellos dejandolos encerrados, Nana salto con toda su fuerza y se ubico encima de ellos y con otro _hiperrayo_ ataco hacia donde estaban ellos, el Cristialido volador levanto vuelo y esquivo el ataque enemigo, el otro Cristialido habia sido destruido pero no fue suficiente, Nana y Dono estaban agotados, la bestia alada a punto hacia Ruby y Sapphire lo suficientemente rapido como para que no reaccionaran a cambiar de pokémon.

-Lucario, _**Impacto Aural**_- Gritó Kenic.

Lucario formo dos esferas de aura en sus manos y rapidamente se lanzo entre los Dex Holders para chocar su ataque contra el enemigo creando una nube de polvo y al desaparecer se vio a Lucario parado disfrutando el aire de la victoria.

-Buen trabajo Lucario- Dijo felicitandolo a su pokémon.

*Muchas gracias maestro* Respondio mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Tu tambien, lo hiciste muy bien Umbreon- Este dejo salir un sonido de alegria.

Los otros dos al reaccionar de que la batalla termino mirarón a Lucario que estaba parado al frente de ellos.

-Uuff por poco- Dijo Ruby limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-Menos mal que nos salvaste Lucario, muchas gracias- Este afirmo rapidamente como para decir "de nada".

-Parece que ya se fuerón- Dijo Ruby mirando arriba del gimnasio.

-Ahora hay que devolver a nuestros pokémon a su pokébolas- Comentó Sapphire.

Ambos devolvierón a su agotados pokémon para que descansen y se dirigierón hacia donde estaria Watson. Cuando llegarón, se dierón cuenta de que no pasó nada grave todos estaban a salvo, se reencontrarón con el lider del gimnasio y la duda surgio otra vez, ¿Qué querian los heraldos de la Ciudad Malvalona?, tal vez aprovecharse de la central electrica, en esta ciudad era la más grande de toda Hoenn, aun más que la de ciudad Ferrica, esa era la unica razón creia Watson de atacar la ciudad.

-De ser asi parece que su plan no funciono- Dijo la chica vestida azul.

-¿Pero que querran realmente?- Cuestiono el chico del gorro usando su mano para apoyar su cabeza.

-Seguramente tiene que ver con la Corona del Origen- Comentó Kenic.

-¿Esos heraldos la estaran buscando al igual que nosotros?- Pregunto la chica.

-Creo que es más que eso- Su amiga se lo quedo mirando. -Al parecer tienen control sobre los Cristialidos, lo que quiere decir que lo más probable es que tengan una en su poder.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó.

-Es solo una suposición, Kenic ¿Tu que crees?-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ademas de la formación de Cristialidos, no tengo muchos datos de las demas gemas, todo lo que tengo son suposiciones de lo que son capaces de hacer, siempre basandome en los datos que recibi de las esferas azul y roja-

-¿Crees que ese grupo de antes este poseido por las gemas?- Pregunto Sapphire a Kenic.

-No estoy seguro de eso, ya lo averiguaremos-

-Bueno, bueno, no hay porque ponerse tan serios ahora hoy es dia de festival- Dijó Watson con una risa.

-Pero, todo esta destruido- Dijo Sapphire recordando los daños causados por la explosión.

Watson negó con su dedo y explico que no todo esta perdido, que todavia podian celebrar el festival en Nueva Malvalona, ese nombre solo le sonó familiar a la chica salvaje, a los chicos no entendian a que se referia, al ver la cara de curiosidad, Watson apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sapphire y explico que gracias a ella redescubrierón un antiguo parques de diversiones bajo tierra construidos por sus ancestros, los chicos se asombrarón y felicitarón a su amiga por eso.

-¿Quieren acompañarnos a la celebración?- Nos dijo el lider de gimnasio con su habitual alegria.

-Lo siento pero...- Fue interrumpido por Kenic.

-¡Claro!, sera divertido- Exclamo el chico.

Ruby lo miro con una cara de confusión y seriedad, ahora que sabia que habia unos peligrosos enemigos sueltos no tendrian tiempo para divertirse a lo que Kenic respondio que aunque aun era muy temprano, la proxima ciudad esta todavia muy lejos y terminarian en el bosque en plena noche y eso no es muy bueno, la chica salvaje no le vio problema a eso pero Ruby se imagino a si mismo caminando solo por la fria noche y la sucia tierra, lo cual le provoco escalofrios y optara por quedarse.

Watson los guio hasta un edificio recientemente creado, explico que ahi estaba el medio de entrada y salida de Nueva Malvalona ya que al ser una ciudad subterranea con gran espacio abierto, el hecho de excavar unos metros te podria llevar a una caida de una increible altura, por eso se formarón algunos elevadores para poder llegar hasta ahi abajo.

Los cuatro entrenadores y los dos pokémon entrarón al elevador y este empezo a descender despues de bajar unos metros se podia ver el parque de diversiones en las profundides del lugar, todas las atracciones iluminando ante la oscuridad de la caverna formando un paisaje nocturno.

-Es hermoso, ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estube- Dijo Sapphire apoyandose lo mas que podia a la pared de cristal de la cabina.

-Si, el Sr. Engranaje y yo le hicimos algunos ajustes- Dijo Watson con una sonrisa llena de orgulloso.

-Ojala mi maestro pudiera contemplar de la belleza de este lugar tambien- Comento Ruby y Kenic solo dejo salir una cara de asombro tambien.

El elevador paró al llegar al final y abrio sus puertas a lo que parecia el paraiso, habia gran cantidad de gente, la cual no se entero de lo que paso en la superficie y habia una cantidad inimaginable de juegos como montañas rusas, la rueda de la fortuna, casas de miedo, algunos juegos de habilidad e ingenio que podian disfrutar entrenadores y sus pokémon. Sapphire fue la primera en irse corriendo a disfrutar de los juegos y Ruby la siguio diciendo de que no vaya sola.

-Cuanta energia tienen esos dos- Kenic dejo salir una pequeña risita mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. -Tambien hacen linda pareja-

-En eso trabajo, Lucario, Umbreon, vamos- Kenic tomando un camino distinto al de sus compañeros.

Entre tanto Ruby y Sapphire ya habian entrado a la montaña rusa (Ruby vomito al salir), a la casa de los sustos (Ruby se asusto y Sapphire destruyo algunos fantasmas mecanicos), entre otros más conocidos. Terminarón por sentarse en un banco, Sapphire cruzada de piernas sobre el banco y Ruby todo tirado con la cara palida y sus ojos como espirales.

-Vamos no fue tan malo la casa de los sustos- Dijo Sapphire.

-He visto cosas horribles ahi adentro- Respondio el chico en posición fetal.

-Vamos no hay que exagerar- Dijo la chica mientras se le caia una gotita. -Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Kenic? Hace un rato que no lo veo-

Entonces a Ruby le vino un a la mente lo que Kenic le habia dicho: "¿Eres tonto o te haces?". Ruby tan solo se quedo callado sin hacer ningun sonido de sufrimiento como hacia antes, una memoria de su pasado recorria en sus ojos, un recuerdo que creia haber olvidado, algo que habia pasado antes de la batalla final contra los pokémon legendarios, lo que le dijo ella, lo que hizo él despues, todo se reproducia como una antigua pelicula.

-Kenic, ¿Eso querias conseguir? ¿A eso te referias?- Susurró para si mismo. -Deberias meterte en tus asuntos- Con su humor restaurado.

-¿Dijiste algo Ruby?, ¿Ya estas mejor?- Preguntó su amiga animada.

-Si, vayamos ahi- Señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

Entonces la tomo de la mano y se la llevo consigo mientras que atras de unos arbustos se encontraba Kenic y sus dos pokémon como testigos, al ver que sus amigos se iban corriendo de ahi, suspiro un poco molesto, "¿Ahora se les ocurre irse?, yo ya habia sacado todo" dijo Kenic mientras guardaba otra vez en su mochila un frasco de somnifero, un digivice, un D-Terminal, una cuerda, una trampa de oso.

*Maestro, ¿Por qué lleva todo esto?* Pregunto el pokémon aura.

-Lo consegui para un sofisticado y muy complejo plan de cuatro fases para Ruby y Sapphire se hagan una parejita- Dijo riendo maleficamente mientras que sus pokémon se alejarón dos pasos atras y se les caia un gota por su nuca.

*¿Incluso esto?* Agarrando el D-Terminal.

-Uups, eso es de la otra novela- Dijo guardandolo rapidamente en su mochila.

Volviendo con Dex Holders, ellos habian entrado a la rueda de la fortuna, poco a poco iban subiendo a la cima, dentro de la cabina todo estaba callado, Ruby miraba sonriente por la ventana como se alejaban del suelo (¿O se acercan?, porque ahora estan bajo tierra) pero Sapphire sentia incomodo el silencio que los rodeaba. Ya estaban casi en el punto más alto, se podia apreciar el brillo del resto del parque desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-Lo he recordado todo- Dijo el chico sin apartar la vista de la ventana y su compañera lo miro fijamente.

-¿Recordar? ¿A qué te refieres?- Contesto sientiendose nerviosa y a la vez curiosa de lo que se referia.

-Todo lo que paso en Arrecipolis y antes de eso...- La chica se puso colorada.

-¿Incluso lo que te dije?- Dijo la chica con la cara roja desviando la mirada.

-Nunca lo olvide- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Entonces porque me has mentido durante todo este tiempo!- Dijo la chica a gritos y parandose dentro de la cabina causando que se tambaleé un poco.

-No te enojes, es solo que...- Pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué podria detenerte despues de todo volvia a ser normal?!- Dijo con toda su furia.

-Te sonara tonto pero no sabia como reaccionar contigo despues de todo lo que paso, pasamos tantas cosas juntos y luego me entero lo que sientes tu por mi, eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar en ese momento. Me tomaria un tiempo para poder pensarlo cuidadosamente- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?- La chica temblaba por la rabia.

Todo este tiempo que ha pasado, despues de verlo tantas veces como si nada y ahora que salga con la excusa esta, era algo que no podia soportar Ruby noto que una gotas caian al suelo y al mirarla otra vez a los ojos, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas estalló.

-¿Tienes idea cuanto sufri todo este tiempo?, cuando me dijiste que no recordabas nada, no sabia como tomarmelo, no sabia si me estabas rechazando y el tiempo tampoco ayudo a curar esa herida, nos veiamos casi todo los dias y el hecho de verte de nuevo me traia esos recuerdos, no tienes ni idea de como me senti todo este tiempo- dijo con un tono más tranquilo pero las lagrimas seguian corriendo.

-Lo siento...- Solo se limito a decir pero eso hizo que el enojo de ella aumentara.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa. Desde que subimos te veias tranquilo, como si tuvieras un plan asi que dime, ¿Qué harias cuando sucediera todo esto?, ¿Cual es tu jugada maestra?- Pregunto la chica.

-Solo quiero que me des un poco más de tiempo, cuando termine todo esto te dare un respuesta clara, solo espera un poco más-

Sapphire se volvio a sentar y siguio llorando, Ruby se la quedo mirando mientras se sentia el peor ser humano del mundo y todo esto era causado por no querer enfrentar sus problemas por si mismo, esta claro que pudo aceptar los sentimientos de ella sin ningun problema pero él no es del tipo de personas que se pueda ver agarrado de la mano de una chica, no es que no le gustara es que tan solo era un experiencia totalmente nueva, todavia era muy joven pero lo hecho, hecho esta, solo se la quedo mirando.

Despues de unos minutos las lagrimas de la chica sesarón, por fin se pudo desahogar completamente sentia un peso menos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Ella solo afirmo lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Volveras a hacerte el tonto?- Dijo ella triste con la voz un poco quebradiza.

-Si..., apenas termine todo esto mi amnesia volvera- Dijo un poco comico para aligerar la atmosfera.

-Bueno, entonces antes de que eso suceda...-

La chica se levanto otra vez de su asiento, se acerco directamente hacia él, cada vez más suave y lento hasta que sus caras estaban una al frente de la otra y sus labios entraran en contacto, el corazón de ambos latia rapidamente en un ritmo constante, sus caras estaban rojas y sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Ruby disfrutaba el dulce sabor de sus labios, compartian a la vez un gusto salado por algunas lagrimas que habian pasado por la boca de su amada podria decirse, el beso duro unos segundos, al separarse ambos se vierón con alegria y el joven le limpio algunas lagrimas que le quedaban a ella en su rostro, y luego se sentarón uno al lado del otro con sus manos agarradas y sus dedos entrelazados disfrutarón del silencio. El viaje habia terminado y las puertas de la cabina se abrierón y sin soltar la mano del otro salierón.

Por otro lado, sobre una estructura cualquiera alguien espiaba la escena con sus binoculares.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a terminar asi no me habria molestado de seguirlos, este escritor me esta haciendo trabajar horas extras- Dijo Kenic sin sacarse sus binoculares con una voz un poco molesta.

*En serio maestro, ¿De donde saca todo esto?* Preguntó Lucario, Umbreon tan solo suspiro al ver la escena.

En un momento, Watson se paro sobre una especie de escenario antiguo marcando el final del festival, pero antes de terminar señalo hacia arriba y unos cuantos fuegos artificiales salierón de la nada, parecia que el espacio entre Nueva Malvalona y la ciudad Malvalona era lo suficiente como para lanzar este tipo de cosas. Montones de personas dejarón salir a sus pokémon para que fueran parte del espectaculo incluyendo Ruby y Sapphire, todos disfrutaban de los fuegos artificiales, humanos y pokémon pero para Ruby disfrutaba seguir estando agarrado de la mano de la chica que le gusta y sin desviar la mirada del espectaculo le repitio otra vez.

-Solo espera un poco más-

-¡Si!- Le respondio sin apartar la mirada del cielo con una voz más animada.

Asi termina este capitulo, lindo final ¿No?. Intentare exprimir lo más que pueda mi creatividad para traerles l siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos


End file.
